It's Too Late To Apologize
by butterflydreams8
Summary: As I watched her walk away, her last words rang in my ears. "It's too late Severus. It's too late to apologize." In my heart I knew them to be true.


**It's Too Late to Apologize**

_A/N: This story is based on the song Apologize. Please R&R._

The sounds of quills scratching against papers reverberated off the towering walls of the great hall softly as the fifth years completed the last of their O.W.L.S.

Professor McGonagall, who was supervising the students, frowned disapprovingly as her catlike eyes came to rest on a boy sprawled across his desk, mouth opened as he snored softly. Quietly she muttered a spell and pointed her wand at the sleeping boy's figure.

He awoke with a yelp, startling everyone around him. His face flushed with embarrassment as he retrieved his quill from the floor where it had fallen.

"Ten more minutes!" McGonagall informed the rest of the students. Some of them began to write more rapidly with panic while others seemed to take no notice of the warning. The professor quirked her eyebrows when she noticed James Potter leaning over his test with more concentration then he'd shown all morning. "I guess when it comes down to it, that boy really does care about his grades," she concluded to herself.

Ten minutes later the majority of the students were reviewing their answers, checking for any errors that might need to be made before time was up. The only ones who weren't were Sirius Black and James Potter. Sirius was tipping his chair indifferently as he observed the surrounding students; meanwhile James was still hunched over his test, his entire face encompassed with concentration.

"Time!" McGonagall said sharply. Quietly the students left their seats and grudgingly shuffled up towards the head table. As they reached the desk, each of the students placed both their tests and their anti-cheating quills on the right corner.

James and his friends were the last to set their tests down. McGonagall scowled when she saw the test on top, "Potter, come here," she ordered.

Sirius whispered something to his friend then grimaced sympathetically as James turned and strolled back towards McGonagall's desk.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes with annoyance as she held up James' test. "Exactly how do you expect this test to be graded, Mr. Potter," she demanded.

"Umm," James shrugged, "I was thinking, maybe the same as the others are, I guess," he suggested, wondering why she would ask such a stupid question.

McGonagall's nostrils flared angrily as she shoved his test under his nose.

James eyes widened with understanding," Oh, you mean that," he said coolly.

"Mr. Potter, do you not have more productive things to do with your time other than filling your test with miniature, flying snitches, making it virtually unreadable?" McGonagall snapped furiously, now she knew why he'd been so concentrated on the paper and it made her furious that he refused take things seriously, and yet he still somehow managed to excel in most areas of his classes.

"Oh, it's readable," James answered earnestly, "See watch." McGonagall glowered as James took the test and gazed at the snitches flying across his answers fondly before he said, "I would appreciate if the lot of you would move off to the side so this wonderful professor may give me an outstanding grade for this test," he instructed.

Peeved, McGonagall snatched the paper away from the grinning boy. "Mr. Potter if this happens again I will fail you," she snapped.

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that Professor."

McGonagall relaxed a little, the boy was finally beginning to learn.

"Seeing as how there are no more exams for me to take," James finished with a smirk.

"You may go now," Professor McGonagall ordered. She fumed as she watched the retreating boy's back as he exited the now empty hall. It wasn't fair that while some of the students spent hours of studying for the exams, James and his group messed around and still managed to do better than most.

Sighing, she gathered up the tests, glaring one last time at the snitches hovering on James' paper.

……………………………………………………….

"Oi Prongs!" Sirius called as James turned the corner. "So what did McGonagall want?"

"She wanted to know why I had drawn flying snitches over my answers," James answered.

Sirius snickered, "So that's what you were doing, I knew you couldn't be working so devotedly on the test. Did you see Snivelly? I was watching him and his greasy nose was practically rubbing against his paper. They won't be able to read his answers if he doesn't be more careful," Sirius finished disdainfully.

"Yeah," James agreed, reaching his hand into his robes and pulling out the snitch from his first Quidditch match. He occupied himself with it as they made their way towards the grounds, this was one of his favorite pastimes and it was also something the girls seemed to love. Sirius rolled his eyes as the two strolled towards the front entrance. Once outside they noticed Peter and Remus sitting by the lake. James hand flew to his hair when he saw that Evans was also there along with most of the fifth years, she seemed to have a strange effect on him, whenever his eyes fell on her.

Reaching the lake, the first thing James did was say loudly to Remus, "So Moony, how do you think you did?"

Remus raised his head from the book he'd been reading, "Okay, why?"

"McGonagall's just informed me that I'm the only one who received outstanding," James told the boy, making sure Evans heard him.

"Don't be so daft Potter, you know they won't be corrected until the term is over so quit being such an idiot," Lily snapped.

"Ah Evans didn't see you there," James said genially, strolling towards her.

"What do you want Potter," Lily demanded though she was sure she already knew the answer.

"Well, I was thinking that, seeing as how exams are finally over with, you and I could go for a walk together," James answered casually.

"Why can't you get it through your thick head that I don't want to go anywhere with you," Lily screeched. Potter had been bothering her since their first year and it was finally beginning to drive her mad. "I'd rather be seen with a blast-ended-skrewt then you," she finished, her flaming hair blazing as she spoke.

James face flushed angrily as Lily stalked farther away from them and sat down next to Snivelly. It made him even angrier when Snape looked up from his book and smiled warmly at the redhead.

"We need to do something about that git," Sirius growled reading James' mind.

"I don't get it," James said with confusion. "I'm much cuter than Snivelly and yet Evans doesn't mind being with him at all and yet she hates me more than any of the other fifth years, in fact she hates me more than anyone in the school!"

"What's not to get?" Sirius shrugged. "You know Evans' isn't right in the head."

The two boys sat down together both plotting of ways to make Snivelly's life miserable. James' heart beat enviously when Lily laughed exuberantly at something Snivelly had said. The greasy haired git had long since put his book away as he chatted with the only girl who James hadn't been able to charm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus smiled lovingly at the beautiful girl before him. It made no sense to him, yet still pleased him that Lily preferred his company over Potter's. "Do you want to go for a walk Lils?" he inquired hopefully.

Lily smiled warmly at him, then nodded. Together the two of them rose from their place beneath the tree and Severus gloated inwardly when he watched Potter's furious eyes following them. "What are you doing over the summer?"

Lily sighed, before answering, "Can we talk about something else please?"

Surprised, Severus glanced down at the girl's occupied face. "I really am sorry Lils. I'd do anything, to be able to go back and undo my actions. It was both evil and thoughtless of me to do that to Petunia, it's my fault that there is now a rift between the two of you," Severus whispered softly.

Lily closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest, "It's alright Severus, things would have turned out the same whether you did it or not; they just did quicker."

Severus' heart leaped as he stroked her long, shining hair. "I was hoping you'd come over sometime," he whisper.

Lily rose her head and looked into his black orbs, "But, what about your dad, you know he hates," she paused there then finished quietly, "people like me."

Silently, Severus berated himself for suggesting something so inanely stupid. Of course his dad wouldn't approve of Lily and Severus didn't want her to meet him. He didn't know what he'd been thinking. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Severus," Lily whispered.

"Yes."

"I love you," she admitted with a whisper, "I don't understand why you get embarrassed and angry when I defend you from those heartless idiots, I don't think they'd care at all if something happened to you and you know Potter will usually do what I tell him to. Also why do you care so much about what the other's in your house say about you spending time with me."

Severus heart clenched painfully, "I'm supposed to be there for you, but it's always the other way around," he answered bitterly.

Lily jerked away at his tone, "Severus, you are there for me; and you haven't got it completely right. We're supposed to be there for each other." Sadly, she raised her emerald eyes to his black ones. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me Severus?"

"No," he answered firmly.

"Then you won't care if I do this in front of everyone?" she asked, and rising on her toes she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Severus froze, unsure what to do, he suddenly became aware that he hadn't showered for the past three days.

"Oh, has Snape got himself a mudblood girlfriend," a taunting voice echoed from behind him. Embarrassed, Severus turned to see Lucious and his group sneering with disdain as they watched the two. Lily noticed his flushed face and sadly dropped her gaze to the ground.

"Shut-up, Malfoy," Severus snapped. To his immense surprise, Lucious not only closed his slimy mouth but also left, sneering at the two.

"Let's go," Lily whispered.

Together they went back to the tree under which they'd left their belongings. Lily sat down and leaned her head against Severus' chest, inhaling the sweet scent of the lilies at their sides.

"Lily, I" Severus began with a shaking voice. Just tell her he shouted at himself. Tell her you love her. But he couldn't bring himself to form the words. "I'll be back," he announced and she sat up, allowing him to rise to his feet. Lily watched forlornly as he left.

Severus was now on the other side of the lake, his heart raced at the memory of Lily's soft lips on his own. "I've go to tell her," he muttered. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice a fuming James Potter along with Sirius Black creeping up on him. Something inside James had snapped when he saw Lily kiss the greasy haired git and now someone was going to pay.

Severus yelped when he felt his feet pulled out from beneath him.

"What's wrong?" Potter snapped keeping his wand trained on the boy.

Severus could barely see because the long locks of his hair were in his eyes, blood rushed to his face as he glared angrily at the two in front of him.

"Who wants to see me take of Snivelly's pants?" Potter called loudly.

Severus could hear snickering all around him, his eyes finally were able to conjure up lopsided images of his surroundings and his heart flamed when he noticed everyone around him laughing with amusement. "I hate them all!" he felt like screaming. His chest felt like it would explode from anger.

"POTTER, YOU LET HIM GO!" Lily screeched with more fury then she'd ever had before.

"Say you'll go out with me and I will" Potter answered.

"FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Lily bellowed angrily.

"You look enchanting when you're angry, you know that don't you?"

"Potter, let him go," Lily seethed.

Severus couldn't control the anger coursing through his system. The blood filling up his head was making it difficult to think.

"Nah, don't think I want to do that," Potter answered.

"What's he ever done to you?" Lily demanded.

"Well it's more the fact that he exists, if you get my meaning," Black and Potter replied together.

Severus could see that Lily was now close to tears in her anger. "YOU TWO ARE BOTH HORRID MONSTERS!" she shouted.

All around Severus, the fifth years were watching the scene intently. Not one of them made a move to stop it other than Lily. His heart filled with rage as he saw their snickering faces.

Lily whipped out her wand and whispered furiously, "Let him down or I swear I'll curse you with something that will leave you in the hospital wing for a month!"

Potter eyed her shaking wand then drawled, "Fine." He dropped his wand to his side and Severus fell unceremoniously towards the ground, seething with anger. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivelly." Potter growled menacingly.

Without thinking Severus answered, in the years to come he would think back on that moment more than any other. He'd feel the pain and regret of that moment tearing at his heart for the rest of his life. A life that would now be more miserable than anyone could ever imagine. "I don't need any help from filthy mudbloods like her!" he gasped, feeling lightheaded as the blood rushed quickly out of his head.

The second the retort had left his mouth, Severus regretted it. He quickly glanced up at Lily, who looked as though she'd just had her heart beaten by someone she'd shared her deepest secrets with. 'Tell her you're sorry!' Severus's mind shrieked at him.

"Apologize Snivelly," Potter ordered furiously.

"POTTER SHUT-UP" Lily shouted furiously.

"He called you…" Potter retorted.

"You're both horrid!" Lily cried, and ran away from the scene.

Potter glared angrily at Severus but still he and his cronies left. Severus lay on the ground panting, his heart screaming at him. The look on Lily's face; and it had been caused by him!

Severus went through the rest of the day, unaware of his surroundings. Lily didn't show up for dinner and Potter glared at him from across the room as Severus gaped sullenly at the food on his plate.

A week went by and not once had someone tortured him, but he felt worse then he'd ever felt his entire life. He looked out the library window and noticed Lily sitting beneath the comforting branches of their tree. Finally, after much inward debating, he got up from his seat in the library and stealthily made his way down to the lake. He reached the redhead and was shocked to see her shoulders racking as she sobbed quietly. Her knees were up against her chest while her arms were folded on top of them. She hadn't seen him because her face was in her arms.

"Lily," he whispered softly.

She raised her emerald orbs at his voice and Severus heart jolted when he saw red circles around her eyes. He sat next to her and nearly cried when she cringed and scooted away from him.

"Lily, I'm so sorry," he told her truthfully.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry_

She watched him for a second then whispered, "It's too late Severus."

"What do you mean?"

Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late   
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...

"It's too late to apologize," she whispered even quieter. "You could have right after you said it. I knew you were angry, I could see it in your eyes; but why did you take it out on me?"

Severus didn't answer for fear if he opened his mouth tears would come pouring from his eyes.

"It's been a week, and you're only just now apologizing," she mumbled.

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

"Lily, I love you and I'm sorry, I'd do anything to take back those words. I didn't mean them. I do need you," Severus implored desperately.

"It's too late to apologize, Severus. It was too late the moment you let me walk away." With that Lily let one last shudder race through her body then stood and silently left the one she had used to love alone beneath the branches of the old, aging oak tree.

Severus watched her go, and now he did let the tears fall. Lily I'm so sorry," he whispered as she drew further away. He knew it was too late and he also knew that never would he regret an action of his so much. "It's too late to apologize, Severus," Lily's whispers rang in his ears, and his heart knew it was true.

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...

_A/N: I really hope my readers like this. I heard the song and just really wanted to write a story based on it. As I went through the wonderful world of Harry Potter in my head, this scene came to me and I decided to expand more on it. I am currently working on another songfic. I've had the idea for a while and just want to get it on so it will quit bothering me. Once it's up all my ideas for stories will be up (finally.)_

_Reviews are greatly appreciated. Any questions you ask will be answered to the best of my ability._


End file.
